Changelog
NOTE: This page serves as an unofficial page to record the changes the devs made to the game so far. Devs are welcomed to post the link of the official changelog, if any. DISCLAIMER: Because this page is very readily modified by anyone, any non-updated / wrong / speculation here may cause loss in real money / in-game unit loss / stuff 'n stuff. Check the in-game information to make sure the information is up to date. Some Information about the Game Current Version: Version 1.0.115 Total Servers: There are 4 servers. Changelog Announcement When the Devs decide to make an update to the game, they will send a message to everyone in the game about the new Update. The message is written in English and Czech. Since Version 1.0.92, InfinitumGame set up an online changelog post located here: http://goo.gl/ufvDKI Versions in the Past NOTE: Date is determined by UTC Time. Version 1.0.109 Release date: 21th July 2015 New Features introduced * Deployment/Evacuation Panel shows details of all transfers and cancellation of single Army transfer is possible * UTC Time tooltip is available when hovering the local clock (top right hand corner of the game screen) * Army Panel can be switched to List mode, allowing more units to be seen * New Shortcut: Upgrade an existing Building ** Windows: Ctrl + Click on target Building ** Mac: Cmd + Click on target Building Bugfixes * Fixed "Speed-up All" Button in Building Construction list * Fixed Army Manager unit EXP visualisation removed * Fixed "Multiple city textures loading" issue * Fixed Superfort banner position * Fixed Mousewheel scrolling in chat * Fixed Bonus Shop * Some optimizations and internal fixes Version 1.0.92 Release date: 9th July 2015 New Features * Added "Speed-up All Construction", found at the Building Queue Changes * The Game Log (Game Charts and Other Items -> Game Log) received quite a big change ** Log entries are sorted into several different categories (Battle, Convoy, Farms, Fortresses, Global Diplomacy, Diplomacy, Alliance Membership, Alliance Rights, Bonuses) --- WIP page ** Before the update, there were only one log entry "category" that includes the current Battle, and Farms, and Fortresses category. * Graphics of the Deployment Manager is improved ** Devs hinted that they will improve the graphics even further Bug-fixes * Fixed a rare bug that can make a fast army (e.g., Riders) fail to catch up with a slow army (e.g., Tanks) * Ordering movement of an exploding army (which, internally, is still an Army) will not make the army set the waypoint to the exploding army's home city. * Fixed a rare bug that can allow building a building over another building * More minor fixes (For example, pressing Enter in the chat made a new line before actually posting the text onto the Chat.) Version 1.0.?? Release date: 2nd July 2015 Changes * Army filter and related features are changed, particularly: ** Alert Panel NO LONGER shows all Armies in the Alliance. Only Armies in battle (sustaining loss) are shown, meaning that players have to tell each other how many Army they have before conducting attacks ** The Army Filter shows all units, regardless of the "100-Field-Radius" rule. * The Deployment Manager shows situation of the Airport: Transfer Capacity, and current Fuel Capacity. ** So, now you know why you cannot deploy certain Armies. * The My Alliance screen is changed ** Alliance Members can now see which / when players are / were / had been online. Game Update / Version 1.0.?? Release date: 1st July 2015 New Game Features * New Server is online ** Name: International 4 ** Online time: 18:00 GMT New Features * Added Army Filter * Added Deployment Manager * Added Alliance Activity field in My Alliance screen Version 1.0.59 Release date: 18th May 2015 Changes * Changed zoom level. Now players with a smaller display are not in disadvantage now. * Faster loading of Battle Map data from server Bug-fixes * Several bugfixes of displaying units. Version 1.0.54 Release date: 13th May 2015 Version 1.0.51 Release date: 7th May 2015 Game Milestone Date: 1st May 2015 * Game available on ArmorGames Earlier Versions ...... Unknown ......